Frozen Hearts and Burning Souls
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: An AU to the movie that everybody loves. Anna is the oldest and therefore the queen. Elsa is the youngest and therefore the princess.
1. Elsa and Anna

**What if:** _things in Frozen were different? Elsa is younger and Anna is older. And they grew up without years of isolation, years apart but so close together._

* * *

Six year old Elsa was hugging her eight year old sister, crying, as she shouted "Mama! Papa!"

The king and queen bursted into the room. Elsa looked up to see their disappointment and fear, in their eyes.

"Elsa! This has to stop!" Her father said, fear showing in his voice, Elsa heard the disappointment.

Their mother quickly pulled Anna away from her and said "She's ice cold."

Their father turned to his wife, remembering a place to take Anna to be healed. "I know where to go."

They rode into the forest, to the Valley of the trolls. The rocks rolled forwards, and stopped before them. Uncurling to reveal trolls. They were all saying "It's the king."

They parted to reveal their elder, Grand Pabbie.

"Can you help her?" The king asked.

The troll elder walked to them, saying "born with the powers, or cursed."

The king took a moment before saying "born."

He motioned towards Anna, "show her to me." He put a hand on her head and said "she was lucky it was the heart. If it was the heart, it would be irreversible."

"And the head?"

"It can be tricked." He moved his head away, showing various memories of the two sisters. "I will have to remove all memories of magic," he looked at Elsa's tear stricken face and said "but I leave the fun." After Anna's memories were altered, a lock of red hair turned white.

The elder beckoned Elsa to him, he took her hand and said "Elsa, you have been gifted with a beautiful power." A blue silhouette of a woman and two others looking up at a snowflake "but, if not properly controlled," the blue became red and the two others attacked the other woman "a danger it will become."

Elsa backed into her father's side, and the man said "no, we'll protect her."

* * *

The gates closed "we'll close the gates.." The servants were leaving the palace "limit the staff." The windows and balcony doors were shutting all around the palace. "Keep her powers hidden from everyone." Elsa's bed, table chest and drawings vanished from hers and Anna's room "including Anna."

Anna ran towards her sister, stopping short when the door closed. She stared at the door. Wondering if she failed her sister somehow.

* * *

She knocked on the door to her sister's room, a book in her other hand. "Elsa?"

A soft voice was heard "Anna?"

"I have a book I want to read to you."

There was a moment of silence "mama and papa said we couldn't play together anymore."

Anna knew this, they told her themselves, but it wasn't fair. "Well, I don't care. I'm the big sister, and I love you Elsa, and I want to play with you."

Elsa let out a soft cry "but papa said no. He said I wasn't allowed to leave my room."

Anna was shocked. She knew she couldn't go to her parents for answers, so she went to Kai, their 'caretaker' for them.

She marched up to Kai, who was walking towards her, and asked "Kai, why won't mama and papa let me play with Elsa?"

Kai sighed "I shouldn't be the one to say.."

"But mama and papa told Elsa she could never leave her room! That she could never play with me! I wanna know why!" She said this next part in a softer tone. "I wanna know if I failed her."

Kai looked from the left, and then to the right, before taking her hand and leading her to the library. He closed the doors and said "a few months ago, when you and Elsa were playing, unsupervised, in the ballroom at night," anna saw a memory flash before her, it was as Kai said "she accidently struck you with her powers." Anna gasped to herself, remembering getting hit with an icy blast of air. "The king and queen rode with you and Elsa to the trolls, and had them alter all memories of her powers."

Anna shivered "but Elsa _hates_ being alone! She hates it when no one talks to her, plays with her, or looks at her. She's only six years old." Anna took off at breakneck speed to her sister's room, bumping into both of her parents, causing them to follow. Anna threw the door open, waking Elsa from the nap she resigned herself to taking in the cold and icy bed, and threw her arms around Elsa, who was crying in fright from a nightmare "it's okay Elsa, I don't blame you, I love."

"Anna.." Her father started

"No!" Anna said, pulling Elsa closer to him when their mother tried to -oh so carefully- pry Elsa off of her " She needs me. She needs people. Contact. Love. From me, the servants, and" She looked up at her father "especially from you and mama."

The queen broke into tears as she pulled her daughters to her, saying she was sorry to Elsa for the distant love she had given her since the day they had found out about her powers. The king looked at the three people he loved most in the world, and felt tears slide down his face. He walked up to them, kneeling down and looking at Elsa "I am so sorry for all of this."

Elsa untangled herself from her mother and sister only to throw herself onto her father "it's okay papa, I love you."

The ice started thawing. But the three of them didn't care. The king and queen were holding eachother and their daughters. The two girls fell asleep on the bed.


	2. Meeting Hans and Kristoff

**_This chapter skips to Elsa's pre-teen and Anna's teenage years._**  
_Anna-13_  
_Elsa-11_  
_Hans-11_  
_Kristoff-14_

* * *

It was a cool winter day in Arendelle. Elsa and Anna were in courtyard, the former was practicing shooting ice from her hand at a target that the archer master left out for her. Anna was all bundled up in a thick green winter jacket and a wool blanket, sitting on a chair. Elsa was standing ten feet from the target, clad in a thin dark blue jacket- the cold didn't bother her. Her blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, trying to bring the ice to the surface of her fingertips, getting better.

"Anna. Elsa." Their father called, as Elsa fired a shot. The call scared her into freezing the ground beneath her feet, making her trip as she stepped backwards. She didn't hit the ground because she was caught by her 'pet' snow monster Marshmallow, it was up to the chest of the king but was two days old. He put Elsa on his shoulder and walked to the king with the girl's snowman Olaf.

"Papa!" Anna called, rushing forwards and hugging him. He caught Anna with a happy smile on his face.

"Elsa, Anna, Marshmallow, Olaf." The king nodded to all of them. He took a deep breath before saying "the king of the Southern Isles is coming at the start of spring, so I need all of you to be on your best behaviour."

Elsa piped up from her place on Marshmallow's shoulder "I made Olaf and Marshmallow a house in the North mountain when we went there with the trolls."

Her father nodded "good, they have some place to stay in the spring and summer months so they do not melt." He sighed, sounding stressed "he is also bringing over his youngest son, Hans." Elsa nearly slipped off of the monster because she was so excited at the thought of having another kid around her age to play with. That is, until...

"Unlucky thirteen?" Anna asked

"Anna! He isn't unlucky!" Elsa said, defending the prince despite never having met him before.

Anna gave Elsa a look "do you like him?"

Elsa's cheeks actually gained a small bit of color, before putting her face in Marshmallow's shoulder. She had seen some pictures of the prince, and found him to be very nice looking.

"Girls." The king said, drawing their attention to him "you both are to treat him with respect," he eyed Anna, knowing that she was very nosey and very protective of Elsa- almost to the point of the younger girl causing a snowstorm in hopes of showing she could take care of herself- after she found out what happened that night, "and not use your powers," he kindly reminded Elsa, "and, if all goes well, you both will get the pet of your choice."

He knew that incentive would get them to do what he asked. Anna wanted a horse, a white one with white and black checkered mane and tail. Elsa wanted, and this was very unusual, a Roe Deer.

"We will! We will!" The girls promised, Elsa falling off of Marshmallow and face first into the snowbank. She popped up giggling.

The king sighed, happily this time, before taking the girls hands and leading them inside for bed. Marshmallow curled up into a ball and slept with Olaf leaning against him.

* * *

It was the first day of spring. Olaf and Marshmallow were in their house up in the North Mountain. Elsa was jumping off the walls in excitement. She was unable to sit still as Anna braided her hair.

"Calm down Elsie." Anna said, pushing her back onto the chair. She smiled at her ten year old sister.

Elsa sighed, regaining her calm composure. She looked down at the gloves that the troll elder, Pabbie, gave to her as a birthday gift. They suppressed her powers, and for that she was grateful. As soon as she felt that Elsa was done with her hair, she leapt off of the chair and pulled Elsa down the flight of stairs that led to the throne room, both were giggling, as she was saying "come on! We have company!"

The hopped into their sets, Anna's was next to their mother while Elsa's was next to their father, their mother looking at them both with warm smiles and their father had pride shining in his eyes at how grown up they were acting, before the door opened and in walked the King of the Southern Isles, Magnus I. He had a tanned face lined with wrinkles and scars, gray hair and black eyes that looked as warm as they did inviting; which was very much. He wore a two piece white uniform with black trim.

His young son stepped up beside him, looking a bit nervous. He had green eyes and fiery red hair, freckles adorned his palish face and he smiled nervously at the royal family. He too wore a white uniform, but his had gold trim to it.

They both bowed to them, saying "your majesties."

Arendelle's king nodded "Magnus, and young Hans."

Magnus stood, followed by the freckle faced boy, a smile on his face. "Agdar, Idun, young Anna and Elsa."

Agdar nodded, before saying "I believe the children would much prefer to play while we discuss the terms of the treaty."

"Father," Anna began "with your permission, may I attend, to see how political treaties are to be reached?"

The king nodded "if Magnus does not mind, I shall accept."

Magnus smiled openly "it is rare to see someone so young wishing to attend the dull world of politics."

"I am to one day be queen of Arendelle, King Magnus, I wish to learn all I can before that time."

Magnus nodded, "yes, it will be a welcomed change." He turned to his son "Hans, behave yourself."

The nervous boy stood at attention and said "yes, father."

As the adults, and Anna, walked to the meeting room, Elsa's father knelt down beside her and whispered "remember Elsa, no powers."

"I know papa."

A smile and the words "that's my girl," were all that was done before he moved to join the others.

Elsa hopped off of her throne and walked over to Hans. "Princess Elsa." She held her gloved hand out to him, and he took it in his own. It was then that Elsa noticed that Hans, too, wore gloves.

He kissed it, saying "Prince Hans.."

Elsa smiled "there's no need to be nervous, Hans."

Hans took a breath. "Apologies." He then breathed out "it's my first time being away from home, and being free from my brother's teasing."

Elsa nodded, Anna teased her sometimes so she understood. "What is it like, having so many brothers?"

Hans visibly shuddered "if it's all the same to you, princess, I'd rather not discuss it."

Elsa nodded "oh, sorry." The light blonde's eyes lit up when she saw a horse pin on his jacket "do you like horses?"

Hans smiled "yeah. I have one at home. His name is Sitron. He's a tan horse with brown eyes and black-and-white mane and tail. He's in the stable at home."

Elsa smiled "you have a horse, Anna wants one, and I want a Roe Deer."

Hans looked surprised at first, before saying "is that because it snows so much here and you want a pet that's well suited for the environment here?"

Elsa nodded. She then smelled something really good in the kitchens. She turned to Hans "would you like to get something from the kitchens?"

Hans nodded "I am thirsty."

Hans offered her his arm, which she took, and was led to the kitchen for a cup of juice. He then let himself get led outside to the courtyard where they sat on a bench on the outside of the gates and talked for what seemed like hours.

* * *

_"Hans.. Elsa.."_

Hans felt his eyes open to see Elsa's sister, Anna, her parents, a strange boy, and his father looking at him. Upon looking at his surroundings, he found that he was in the study on a comfy chair. He began to panic. "Where is princess Elsa?" He leapt up in a frenzy, looking from left to right.

"Son." Magnus said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "The princess is fine, see?" He pointed to the chair beside the one Hans had been placed on. Elsa was curled up on it, sleeping like a kitten.

The eleven year old sighed in relief, just as Elsa's eyes opened. The ten year old looked left and right, setting her sights on her family and relaxing, before turning to Hans and getting up. She walked over to him and pecked his cheek, saying "thank you for talking with me."

Hans worked fast to cover his blush, but not fast enough. The strange blonde boy was snickering. Hans nearly sneered at the teen, he realized, as he asked "and, who might you be?"

The snickering stopped "my name's Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm an ice harvester apprentice. My reindeer, Sven, and I found you and the princess sleeping on the bench. I had him watch over the two of you while I alerted the guards to the two of you sleeping outside because I saw storm clouds. Really nasty ones."

Anna hugged Kristoff and, as she was letting go, she said "thank you for doing that."

The king and queen nodded to him, as did Magnus. Kristoff looked away, blushing "it was no problem."

"Where do you live, young man?" Hrfan asked

Kristoff looked at the king and said "the Valley of the Living Rock. I am the adopted son of Bulda and Cliff, and the adopted grandson of Pabbie."

Magnus smiled "I remember when we used to travel to that valley with your uncle, don't you Agdar?"

The king shook his head in fondness of those memories "yes, unfortunately for you."

Magnus shook his head and looked outside the large window to see a storm brewing. "Hans, my son, it looks like we will be here for a while."

Anna spoke up "mama, papa, can Kristoff stay here until the storm passes?"

"If he wishes, Anna." the king said, not wanting to force someone into staying in the castle.

"If it would not be a bother, your grace." Kristoff said.

"It is no trouble at all. Your reindeer can stay in the stables, it is safe, dry, and warm in there."

"Sven only eats carrots, sir."

"I shall inform the stablemaster."

Kristoff nodded his thanks. He looked surprised when Anna grabbed his arm and said

"you can come play with Hans, Elsa and I."

Kristoff nodded, a smile on his face "alright."

When the children left the room, the Arendelle king and queen to Magnus "so, what do you think?"

"About my thirteenth son marrying your youngest?" The king nodded. "I can see it is a blooming love match before we could have agreed on the terms."

* * *

The storm ended a week after it started. Kristoff left with Sven to the Valley, along with a crate full of carrots and fruits. He gave to Anna his hat. And to all of his friends, a promise to one day meet again.

Hans and his father were going to their boat, when Elsa stopped the prince. She handed him a pin with a snowflake. Hans took his horse pin from his jacket and handed it to her, and pecked her cheek, promising to come see her every time he came to Arendelle.


End file.
